Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries, which are not rechargeable. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small, portable electronics such as mobile phones, laptop computers, or camcorders, and large-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles.
Typical examples of rechargeable batteries include nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) batteries, and lithium-ion (Li-ion) rechargeable batteries. Particularly, lithium-ion rechargeable batteries can achieve three times higher operating voltage than both nickel-cadmium batteries and nickel-hydrogen batteries frequently used in power supplies for portable electronics. Moreover, they are widely used because of their high energy density per unit weight.
Rechargeable batteries generally use lithium oxides as positive active materials and carbon materials as negative active materials. In general, rechargeable batteries are classified into liquid electrolyte batteries and polymer electrolyte batteries by the type of electrolyte. Batteries using liquid electrolytes are referred to as lithium-ion batteries, and batteries using polymer electrolytes are referred to as lithium-polymer batteries.